The present invention relates to apparatus utilised for the positioning of an automobile vehicle bodywork on an inspection and/or repair gauge block.
To effect the inspection or repair of a bodywork on a gauge block it is appropriate that the bodywork should be placed on the block in a precise position responding to the two following conditions:
(a) The lower plane of the bodywork must be positioned parallel with the upper plane of the guage block before being fixed in place;
(b) Likewise the longitudinal axis of the bodywork must coincide with the axis of the guage block.
If these two conditions are not respected, the inspection measurements taken will be inexact. Moreover repairs cannot be effected suitably since suitable reference points are not available.